


Totally Adorable

by LoverlyMadhatter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fumbling, idk if it's considered explicit sex? i mean i suppose it is pretty explicit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/pseuds/LoverlyMadhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil and Forrest have been kind-of-dating for a little while now, and Soleil finally tells Forrest she'd be interested in going all the way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was very hesitant on writing this because forrest is my precious angel baby and like... defiling him like this is going to kill me as quickly as it pleases me.
> 
> please don't look at me.
> 
> but also i hope you like it.
> 
> i will be posting more as soon as it's written! probably tomorrow wink wonk

                Nohr is particularly warm for the spring time, settling over Forrest’s skin like a blanket. His lids are drooping in the shade of the beech tree, but every time Soleil shifts her head on his lap, they open again. He picks up his embroidery from where it’s fallen on his lap and begins threading the needle through.

                They’ve been… something, for a few months now. After the hair incident, they started spending a lot more time together: shopping together turned into all day excursions, sleepovers into all-night cuddling fests, cuddling into kissing. They spent nearly all of their extra time together – not without notice from their friends and cousins. No one really said anything to them except Nina, and even she kept the conversation private between her and Soleil. All in all, it was nice. Forrest adored Soleil’s excitable countenance and could-care-less attitude, and the compliments she paid him on a regular basis weren’t bad, either.

                “Hey, Forrest?” she asks, breaking through the silence of the afternoon. Forrest hums in recognition, continuing to thread his needle through the fabric.

                “Have you ever… you know, _done it_?”

                Forrest’s cheeks heat instantly. “Uh… wh-what?”

                He sets his embroidery down beside him and looks down at her. Soleil’s twining a flower crown together, sliding in the last few flowers and twisting them into the circle. She grins when she catches him looking at her, then lifts the crown and places it gently on top of his head. There’s no sign on her face of any embarrassment or nervousness, and it only serves to deepen his blush. It spreads below his collar and across his chest, and he’s thankful his clothing is high enough to cover it.

                “Well, have you?” she asks again. She turns over now onto her belly, elbows on the ground and head in her hands. She’s so blunt, so brash – how could she so callously talk about something that sensitive?

                “Ah… n-no.”

                Soleil’s grin widens, but she thankfully breaks eye contact. She picks up the end of Forrest’s skirt and fiddles with it, rubbing the satin between her fingers.

                “Well,” she begins, keeping her eyes down. “I… want to. With you.”

                Forrest’s heart stops. He holds his breath as he searches Soleil’s face for laughter, some evidence that she was just kidding, something to show that she’s not serious. She just keeps playing with the hem of his skirt, humming a little tune in her throat.

                He swallows the lump in his throat and picks up his embroidering again. His hands are shaking too much to actually make any progress, but it occupies his mind.

                “But I thought,” he starts, voice quiet. “You only liked cute girls?”

                She laughs – a harsh bark, high and startling, but cute nonetheless.

                “Forrest, you’re cuter than any girl I’ve ever met,” she says, and she finally turns her gaze back. Her brown eyes are sparkling, and Forrest’s chest tightens like it always does when she looks at him like that. “And besides – anyone who can make me smile this much is too good to let go, right?”

                He knows his face must be ripe as a tomato, and the heat isn’t making the back of his neck any less scratchy. As much as his gut is telling him to say yes, some other nagging feeling is stopping him. His father hadn’t discussed… _that_ with him in any real detail, but he knew enough from his cousins and friends to be able to make a decision. He just couldn’t at this moment.

                Soleil was his best friend, hands down, and he enjoyed every single moment spent with her. But… that? It was a step in their undefined relationship that he wasn’t sure he was ready to take with _anyone_. And what if it ruined what they had? Obviously Soleil was ok with him because he _looked_ like a girl, but what if that wasn’t enough? He couldn’t take it if they couldn’t be together anymore just because of that.

                “I don’t know, Soleil,” he says finally with a huff. “I really… like you and all but I just… I don’t know if I’m _ready_.” Forrest flinches, waiting for her answer, hoping that he hasn’t hurt her feelings. Luckily, she perks right up and grins at him.

                “That’s ok!” she assures. “I’m in no rush. You can have all the time you want to decide.” To his surprise, she gets off of her elbows and pulls him into a quick kiss. Then, as quickly as it started, she lets him go and lies back down on her back, covering her face with her sunhat. Within moments she’s softly snoring, and Forrest is left with a red face and no words. His hands are still shaking, and he’s definitely not going to finish this embroidery right now, so all he can do is lean his head against the tree trunk and try to slow his mind enough to drift off with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrest goes to his Aunt Elise for advice.

Forrest expects Soleil to bring up their conversation every day of the next week; but she’s full of surprises. They’re sitting together at breakfast, days later, just _waiting_ for her to bring it up in front of all of their friends. He spends the entirety of the meal biting his cheek, muscles taut.

                It’s been like this all week: Soleil is as chipper as her usual self, as if the conversation never happened, as if it wasn’t twisting Forrest’s gut every moment of every day. He couldn’t even look at her without wanting to throw up… but it was almost like… he wanted to throw up? A grimace sparks across his face despite schooling his expression, and Midori notices.

                “Forrest, are you ok?” asks Midori, eyebrows knitted in concern.

                He looks up from his untouched plate with wide eyes. “Huh? Oh… yeah, I’m fine.”

                Midori obviously isn’t convinced. She reaches into one of her endless pockets and pulls out a small jar. “I mean, if you’re not, I have this that should give you some energy or cure pain…”

                Forrest shakes his head, but thanks her for the offer. “No, I just don’t think I’m very hungry. I may just… go study or something.”

                She shrugs and stuffs the jar back in her pocket, then turns to join back into the animated conversation – about what Forrest hasn’t been paying attention. He pushes himself away from the table, avoiding his father and mother’s looks of concern. Before he can pick up his plate, Soleil quickly plants her lips on his cheek.

                “Do you want to hang out today?” she asks, toothy grin sparkling even after her black tea.

                He’s never been so flustered around her, but even her shining smile – the one she flashes at everyone – has heat creeping up his neck. His tongue has gone dry in his mouth, and he forgets how to form words, so he just nods quickly. She smiles again and lets go of his hand that he hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. Forrest doesn’t miss the quirked eyebrows in his direction as he leaves the hall.

 

                Lady Elise – _Aunt_ Elise, he scolds himself – didn’t usually come back to her chambers until well after breakfast. She spent the most time in the hall, usually, either helping servants at the end of the meal or carrying on general conversation with pretty much everyone. Luckily, she had her own private tower, and Forrest sitting beside her door and waiting wouldn’t be questioned by anyone walking through the halls. A few servants do pass him, however, but servant gossip comes by the kilogram, and sitting outside Lady Elise’s door will probably drown in a sea of sexy details about someone else.

                An hour or two passes, and Forrest can’t help but doze off. He hadn’t brought a book or any embroidery, so he busied himself by twisting his hair in his fingers. It didn’t do much to occupy him. So, he wakes from a sleep he didn’t know he was in with a start to find Elise standing over him.

                “Forrest!” she exclaims, wide grin reminiscent of one that makes him queasy. “What in Nohr are you doing here?” She leans down and whispers in his ear, “You know how servants like to talk!”

                Forrest’s cheeks are instantly pink. “What on earth could they make up about a nephew visiting his aunt?” He’s dusting his dress off to hide how much his hands are shaking, but Elise is laughing and doesn’t notice anyway.

                “Oh, I don’t know! The servants have very vivid imaginations.” She sticks her tongue out, and instead of calming him down, Forrest gets uneasy again. “Well, come in!”

                The queasiness in his stomach doesn’t settle, even when Elise falls into their regular routine of his visits: she pours him a cup of tea, opens up the tin of shortbread cookies, and plops down across from him. They carry on small talk for a few minutes, Forrest awkwardly sipping at his tea, until Elise finally sees past his thinly veiled nervousness.

                “So now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” she says with a knowing smirk. “Tell me the _real_ reason you’re here.”

                Forrest wrings his hands, but as difficult as talking about this particular topic is, it’s easier with his Aunt Elise. He gives her the general timeline of the day beneath the tree, with only brief description of any sort of background. Forrest is careful to avoid names completely, and makes sure he doesn’t drop any details that would imply that Soleil is the other person.

                “So I guess I… don’t know what my answer should be,” he finishes, blood coloring his cheeks. She steeples her fingers in front of her face for a moment, then sits back in her chair.

                “First question,” she begins simply, as if they’re chatting about croquet. “Why are you asking me?”

                “Ah… well… you’re a mother, see…” he splutters.

                “Yes, but so is _your_ mother.” There’s a twinkle in her eye and he knows she just wants to make him squirm. He opens his mouth to give some sort of retort, but she only smiles and waves her hand dismissively.

                “It’s much easier to talk to your Aunt Elise than your mom, huh?”

                “And my father…” he mutters, fiddling with his skirt.

                Forrest thinks she might spit out the shortbread she’s just taken a bite of, but she manages to swallow it without a problem.

                “Second question,” she begins once she can breathe again. “Is it Soleil?”

                Forrest’s heart drops into his stomach like a stone. He had been _so_ careful. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed that it was Soleil… it was more that neither of them were really sure what the label was, and the pressure from both of their fathers was heavy enough as it is. Lady Elise wasn’t the best at keeping secrets, and as much as he loved her, he couldn’t help but think that coming may have been a mistake.

                “How… how did you know?” he asks with his quietest voice. He doesn’t see her face fall because he’s become so interested in his shoes.

                “Soleil isn’t really subtle about, well, _anything_ , Forrest,” she says gently, hoping to soothe the wounds in his pride. He feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips, but his nerves are still taught.

                “Third question,” she says, trying to move past the subject of his embarrassment. “Do you love her?”

                The question isn’t at all what he expects, especially following the other two, but he finds that the answer isn’t difficult to summon. It’s immediately on his tongue before he even knows what he’s saying, “Yes.”

                Elise quirks her eyebrow knowingly, but keeps the tugging smirk from her lips. “So what’s the thing that’s worrying you most? Is it… you know?” She makes a motion over her belly with her hand, creating an invisible lump.

                “No!” exclaims Forrest, shaking his head violently. His hands are clenched into fists on his lap, and he’s not looking his aunt in the eye.

                “Does she love you?”

                “Does she… love me?” The question makes him pause – in all of the time they’ve spent together, he realizes he’s not actually sure. “I… think so?”

                Elise shakes her head. “Not good enough. Do you _know_ so?”

                “Not… for sure.” They’ve never talked about it, never said those words to one another, but she asked him in the first place, so she had to, right? But what if she didn’t? What if she just wanted a physical relationship? Forrest wasn’t sure he could give that to her, and he didn’t want to risk whatever they had.

                “There’s your answer!” giggles Elise, throwing her hands in the air in triumph. She then lifts her nephew’s hands into her own, lightly rubbing circles into the back of his hand. “If she loves you and you love her, then you have nothing to fear.”

                “But how do I know?”

                Elise shrugs. “Ask her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not beta-ing or even revising because i fuckin need to graduate


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy here it is here it goes there goes my boy forrest

              The sun is high in the sky when Forrest takes his seat at the little café in town. One of the bakers seats him immediately, a smile on her face. He’s here often enough that she recognizes him, asks him if he wants his and Soleil’s regular tea, doesn’t bother to hand him a menu. He stutters out in the affirmative, thankful when she leaves him alone.

                He’s wringing his hands tightly together, knuckles turning white. Forrest wonders vaguely if you can die of sheer anxiety, but stuffs the thought away when he sees a familiar pink head bobbing toward him through the crowd. She spots him as soon as the crowd clears, a wide grin spread on her face.

                “Forrest!” she exclaims, waving frantically as if they didn’t eat breakfast together _this morning_.

                He waves back at her shyly, heart thumping in his chest. _It’s just lunch, Forrest_ …

                “Sorry I’m late,” she says, plopping down in her seat with a huff. “Nina was gabbing my ear off before I left and I couldn’t get her to stop.”

                They’re silent for a few moments while Soleil looks over the menu, but it’s mostly a formality. The two of them are common patrons and have the menu memorized at this point. The waitress brings their tea and takes their order, and Soleil runs a hand through her hair.

                “Not that I mind eating here so often,” she begins, punctuating her sentence with a sip of sugary tea. Forrest can’t hide his grimace when she drops enough sugar cubes in to rot his teeth, but she doesn’t notice. “But don’t we usually get lunch on Sunday?”

                Forrest looks up from his tea, surprised she’s already brought it up. He feels his cheeks heat up, and tries not to choke on his tea when he swallows it. He thought he would have more time to get rid of the nauseous feeling in his stomach, but no such luck.

                He clears his throat and sets his tea down.

                “There’s uh… there’s actually something I wanted to ask you.”

                Her eyes light up with their familiar glimmer, the one she gets when she knows something is going her way.

                “Is this about…” She leans in closely in an exaggerated gesture, then wiggles her eyebrows. “You know…” There’s not a trace of shame on her face.

                “Please be serious,” he says with more malice than he means to. She looks a little dejected when she sits back into her chair. “Sorry, I just… uh… Soleil?”

                She’s schooled her expression into one as serious as she can manage, which isn’t very serious at all. But he can’t help the small smile that tugs at his lips – it’s as much as she can manage.

                “Do you…” He hesitates. _No. Now or never_. “Do you love me?”

                To his surprise, Soleil takes the question in stride. She rolls her eyes and snorts, then takes a drink of her tea.

                “Duh!” she laughs. “Of course I love you!”

                Forrest can’t help but feel she doesn’t understand the weight of the question.

                “No,” he says, shutting his eyes to avoid looking at hers. “Do you… _really_ love me?”

                Finally the weight of the question seems to settle over her. Her face fills with blood, first splotching her neck and then moving slowly past her chin and into her face. Her mouth is open just a little bit, tea having moistened her lips, and she’s looking into her teacup.

                “Do you love _me_?” she asks, looking up. He fights the urge to roll his eyes again.

                “I asked you first, but… yes.”

                There’s a slice through the tension like a knife through bread. Soleil lets out a sigh like she had been holding her breath.

                “Oh good,” she breathes, as if it’s not the answer she was expecting. “I love you, too.”

                The words are foggy in his ears, like Soleil is speaking through an ocean. He knows what she said, watched her lips make the sound, but she looks so bubbly when she smiles up at the waitress that it _couldn’t_ be what she said.

                “Say it again.” He hears his own voice cut clearly through the water. Both the waitress and Soleil look at him with wide eyes – how much time had passed since she had answered him? How long had he been sitting there silent and stiff?

                “What?” Soleil asks, and it only adds to the waitress’s confusion. “I love you?”

                It’s clear this time, and Forrest feels every nerve in his body light on fire. The waitress furrows her brows, and Soleil looks at her and shrugs, then turns back to Forrest.

                “Are you ok?” she asks, and it’s the most oblivious she’s ever been in her life. Of course he’s ok! Soleil loves him.

                “Y-yeah!” he chokes, then reaches into his purse and slaps a few coins down on the table, making the waitress’s eyes go wide. “Uh, sorry!” he apologizes, far too loudly and with far too little saliva in his mouth. “Will you come to my room after dinner?”

                Soleil’s cheeks are pink, embarrassed and confused, but she stutters out an affirmative response. He rushes over to her side and presses a wet kiss on her cheek, then turns to leave.

                “Forrest!” she calls after him, and he turns but doesn’t stop. “Wh… what about your food?”

                “Give it to someone else!” he calls back with more energy vibrating through his body than he’s ever known. “I’ll see you tonight!” He’s turned and picking his way through the crowd again, but then he spins on his toe and cups his hands over his mouth to yell, “I love you!”

                Cheeks burning and stomach aflutter, Soleil turns to the waitress, only to find the same struck face as her own.

**

                “Sorry… I know it’s a little much,” Forrest mutters later that evening. On every sill and shelf are candles, filling the room with the light scent of roses and soap. Shadows dance on the walls, soft around the edges in the orange light, and he can’t help but feel embarrassed. The weight of Soleil’s body where she lays on his bed beside him, the vague heat coming off of her body, all of it feels like too much.

                “Nah,” Soleil sighs finally. She turns over and props her head up on her hand, smiling softly and making his stomach squirm. The light of the candles dance in her eyes and Forrest loses his breath. “I like it.” There’s a pause.

                Just as his stomach is about to tie itself in knots, Soleil snaps the tension and leans over, pressing her lips softly against his. The knots in Forrest’s stomach dissolve, and he lifts himself up into the kiss. At least this is familiar territory – he knows the curve of Soleil’s body when he traces his hand down her back, fingers trailing gently over the knots of her bodice. She traces her tongue across his bottom lip, then links at the line of where they’re pressed goether; as many times as they’ve laid in the grass and explored each other’s mouths, it still sends shivers up his spine.

                “Mmmnn,” she hums when he parts his lips to let her tongue poke in. He lets her eyes slip closed and just feels the soft push of her tongue against his, tasting her wine from dinner, sweet and tart.

                “Just as he begins to settle into the position, melting into her mouth, the taste of her tongue leaves him. He fails to contain the whine that leaves his throat, but where Soleil would normally look down at him and giggle, she seems not to notice. Instead, her lips are pressing light pecks to the corner of his mouth, then moving to mouth gently at his chin, the junction of his jaw, then finally settling on his pulse point. Her teeth scrape lightly over the thin skin on his Adam’s apple, pulling a quiet gasp out of his throat.

                “Ugh, gross.” Soleil lifts her mouth off of him with a grimace, and his entire body stiffens.

                “”Wh-what?”

                To his surprise, she cranes her neck back down and presses a wet kiss to his beating artery. “Nothing,” she says between kisses. “I can just taste your perfume.”

                Forrest lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, and mentally scolds himself. There’s nothing different about tonight, he tells himself. Soleil is still Soleil, nothing has changed. Nothing has changed except, well… she _loves_ him.

                He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a high moan, and blinks quickly to bring himself back to the moment. Soleil’s above him with her eyebrow quirked up to her hairline, characteristic smirk plastered on her face. The moan obviously didn’t come from her.

                “Was that… me?” Forrest asks. Soleil’s grin widens and she snorts. He doesn’t have time to be embarrassed about it, though, because Soleil’s mouth is already back on his neck, kissing slowly toward his collarbone. Her fingers expertly undo the buttons of his shirt, lips following behind each button as it comes undone. The air cools the saliva she leaves behind, but it’s not the reason he’s shaking. Soleil seems so collected in comparison, her skin porcelain where his is blotchy and red, nerves wracking his entire body.

                “You’re really good at this,” he commends, before pulling his lip between his teeth. “Are you, ah, sure you haven’t done this before?”

                Now it’s Soleil’s turn to be embarrassed, the blood in her cheeks boiling. She doesn’t meet his eyes, just stares holes into his bare chest.

                “I uh… asked Nina for some advice.”

                The image of Nina excitedly reading her novels to Soleil floods Forrest’s mind, and he can’t help the peal of laughter that leaves his throat. He misses the furrowing of Soleil’s brow before she places her mouth over his nipple, sudden and without warning. His laugh turns into a gasp which melts into a moan, her hot tongue swirling around and bringing the nub to hardness.

                After that she’s all fumbling touches, hands fluttering around his skin like she’s not sure where they should land. Soleil kisses down his chest, hands peeling away his shirt from his shoulders as she does so. His skin turns pink wherever she touches it, heat trailing in its wake.

                She explores slowly and quietly, her eyes narrowed in focus like they are when she studies. Forrest’s chest would tighten if he wasn’t so focused on breathing, so focused on the rise and fall of his own chest so he doesn’t pass out.

                It’s all of a sudden when Soleil gently wraps thin fingers around his cock – he hadn’t even realized she was undoing his leggings, was thankful she didn’t ask him because he couldn’t have formed an answer.

                His tongue is too thick in his mouth when she looks up at him from beneath her eyelashes, cautiously taking his head past her thin pink lips.

                “Haaah…” The sight of her refocusing and knitting her eyebrows in confusion while she licks around his head sends more heat to his gut than the actual feeling of her tongue. He can tell she’s not particularly skilled – nor would he expect her to be – but it makes his stomach churn regardless. She takes his groan, his fist clenching in the sheets, as a sign to keep going, and suddenly white is bursting behind Forrest’s eyes.

                Soleil hollows her cheeks and sucks, giving him just enough pressure, and then her mouth is moving too quickly and her tongue too wild and he doesn’t want it to end yet and he has to stop her, and just as he thinks that, the pressure is gone. He opens his eyes and sees his hands fisted in Soleil’s hair. There’s a thin string of spit connecting her bottom lip to the tip of his cock, and his breathing stops again.

                “Did I do something wrong?” Soleil asks, crestfallen.

                “No no no!” Forrest has to explain quickly. He untangles his fingers from Soleil’s hair and gives her his gentlest smile, in spite of the rapid rise and fall of his own chest. “I just… didn’t want it to end yet.”

                Fire spreads across his face when he hears it out loud, but Soleil’s grin splits her face again. She’s got that mischievous twinkle in her eye that Forrest knows so well, and instead of twisting his gut into tighter knots, it teases them apart.

                They rid themselves of the rest of their clothes, Soleil’s dropped into a heap in the corner of the room, while Forrest takes his time to fold his neatly and set them on the ottoman. Soleil’s already lying back on the bed, leaning on her elbows, with a smirk on her face. There’s no trace of shame as she lies there, candle light flickering gently over her pale skin. The patch of pink curls between her legs was the only color on her whole body, lacking the blotched red chest of her partner. She’s so much more beautiful than me – the thought skims across the back of Forrest’s mind, and he’s embarrassed, but she’s sitting up and reaching for him, and he knows that she wants him.

***

Forrest isn’t sure how much time has passed, realizes he doesn’t really care. The only thing that matters in this moment is the blissed out look on Soleil’s face. She’s straddling him, knees sunk down on either side of his body, hands pressed to his chest to keep herself upright. There’s sweat dripping off of her nose and onto his belly, the same sweat that’s plastered her hair to her forehead.

“Ahn, s-stop staring at me!” she gasps, but Forrest shakes his head.

“I-I can’t,” he grunts with more control than he thought he had. His head is swimming and all he can feel his her heat tightening around him, sinking back down over and over again. “You’re too c-cute.”

Soleil lets out a high gasp when he bucks up into her, meeting her halfway through her descent. Her mouth opens and she throws her head back, still crouched over him, and he finally gets a better look at her face, cheeks tinged red against her pale skin, lips kiss swollen and open into a tight little ‘o.’ But what really gets to Forrest is her eyes: the brown of her irises has all but disappeared, lost to the black of her blown out pupils. They’re almost glazed over, unfocused and lost, and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Forrest doesn’t try to stop himself when he bucks up into her, watching her abdominals twitch when he angles it just right.

He would be embarrassed by the slick sound of skin slapping on skin, but he can’t hear much over the roaring in his ears.

She loses all rhythm when he changes the pace. Forrest thrusts into her erratically, losing all sense of rhythm, and his gut twists as he watches it tear Soleil apart. Her jaw is slack but her eyebrows are knit so tight her skin is white, and Forrest can’t keep his eyes off of her. She doesn’t close her eyes and Forrest doesn’t either, gripping her hip with one hand and bringing the other up to the back of her neck. He pulls her down toward him and smashes their lips together, less of a kiss and more of just breathing into each other’s mouths. He can feel her tighten around him with every thrust up, feel the vibration of her moans all through her body and straight into his gut, and the light behind his eyes is finally exploding and Soleil is gasping his name into his mouth. He can’t see her but he knows she’s there because she’s tightening around him and her nails are piercing the flesh of his abdomen and her thighs are shaking and she’s saying she loves him and she loves him she loves him she _loves him_.

                He comes with a shout of her name and one hard thrust up, the entire world wiped away except for the feeling of her heat around him. His senses come back one by one, first the taste of her, then the smell, then the sweet sound of her twinkling laugh and… wait, was she laughing?

                “Ah, Forrest,” she breathes, running a hand through her hair. “That was fun.”

                The tension that tries to creep back into his chest snaps and he finds himself laughing with her. For all of his nerves, he should have known, shouldn’t have been worried at all. For now, though, he doesn’t worry about it, just pulls her head down to him to seal their lips together in a proper kiss. It feels strange to have his cock soften inside of her, but he finds he doesn’t really want to leave.

                She doesn’t pull away from him until the crick in her neck becomes too much, but when she does he realizes the mess that he’s made between the two of them. Soleil slowly lifts herself off of him, and he can’t help but grimace as he watches both of their fluids drip out of her. The implications are slow to come to him, but Soleil is already there to assuage his anxiety.

                “Don’t worry,” she says, grimace spreading across her face to match his own. She reaches for a part of the flat sheet and brings it up to wipe at the mess before Forrest can protest. “I’ve already asked Midori for some moon tea, and she’s got us covered.”

                “I think our kids would be cute.” Forrest doesn’t know why he says it, but as it leaves his mouth he wishes he could shove it back in.

                Soleil chuckles, and his body relaxes. She cuddles her body against him with a wide yawn, and the exhaustion he didn’t realize was there settles in his limbs when he yawns too.

                “I think our kids will be cute, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this at the end because I don't believe in letting you know the details of how terrible this is until you've already read it.
> 
> I accidentally made the exposition too long and so I got burnt out on writing the actual smut, which is what I had planned out in explicit detail. But it turned out cute and stuff anyway and that's what I wanted.
> 
> The sex kind of got out of my hands, and I rushed through it. There was supposed to be a whole lot more but i got sick of writing it so there's a time skip in there orz
> 
> But that means that you can expect detailed, well thought out pure smut later for Soleil and Forrest, because i've already got the outline done >:)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it <3


End file.
